The Sweetest Scent
by mindreader24-7
Summary: When Bella moves to Forks, it's not Edward who is attracted to the scent of her blood, but the vampire with the least self-control – Jasper. How will Bella cope with life as a vampire if it's not the life she chooses?
1. Lunchtime

**The SweetestScent**

Summary-When Bella moves to Forks, it's not Edward who is attracted to the scent of her blood, but the vampire with the least self-control – Jasper. How will Bella cope with life as a vampire if it's not the life she chooses?

This is my first fanfiction, so i apologise in advance if it's not any good.

**Disclaimer - i don't own twilight or any of it's wonderful characters; Stephenie Meyer does**

* * *

**Bella's POV **

I walked into the crowded cafeteria, Jessica by my side. She was chattering away to me, but I was too transfixed by the table in the corner. Five inhumanly beautiful people sat around it, their trays untouched in front of them. I was only brought back to reality when Jessica started piling food onto my tray.

"And over there is where I usually sit. You can sit with me if you like. The others won't mind."

"Oh, thanks," I said absentmindedly, allowing myself to be pulled towards the table she indicated. Several other people were already there, and I was getting a full introduction to each and every one of them, thanks to Jess.

"Bella, this is Mike, Eric, Angela, Ben, Tyler and Lauren. Everyone, this is Bella. She's just moved from Phoenix and I said she could hang with us. That's ok with everyone, right?" I saw the corners of Lauren's mouth turn upwards as Jess said these words, but before anyone had a chance to reply, Jess had already started a new topic of conversation about everyone's timetables.

I zoned out again and went back to staring at the far table. I could now see that there were three guys and two girls. They all looked different, yet they were so very similar.

One of the girls had short, jet black hair and the latest designer clothes. The other had long blonde hair and looked as if she were a model. She was sitting opposite the muscular guy, whom I thought must go to the gym every night to keep his body that toned. The boy to his left had the same blond hair as the female, and was very tall. The last boy had bronze-coloured hair and looked the youngest of them all.

However, they all had the same white skin and purple bruises under their eyes.

"I see you've noticed the Cullens."

The voice in my ear made me jump. I spun around, but it was only Jessica.

"The Cullens?"

"Yeah, they're not related or anything though. They're adopted by Dr Cullen and his wife." And then she pointed them out to me, one at a time. "there's Emmett, Alice and Edward Cullen, and then Jasper and Rosalie Hale. The Hale's are actually twins."

She opened her mouth to continue with her little speech, but the warning bell sounded.

"Jess, I've got to go. I need to put my books in my truck and then find my next class." I picked up my tray and walked over to the exit, pausing by the trashcan, which was right by the Cullen table, to discard my waste. As I paused, Jasper's head whipped up and I thought I heard a snarl come from his direction. Puzzled, I hurried out towards the parking lot.

As I was placing my books in the back of the truck, I thought I saw a blur of light dash into the nearby forest. If I was puzzled before, I was perplexed now. What had I seen? Were my eyes playing tricks on me? I was curious now, and I decided to go and investigate. Cautiously, I walked towards the forest.

**like it? hate it? want more? please review!**


	2. Following

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed- you made my day!**

**i had no idea so many of you would like it!**

**Disclaimer - i don't own twilight (though i wish i did)**

* * *

_Previously – Cautiously, I walked towards the forest._

I had seen something, hadn't I? I wasn't going on a wild goose chase, was I?

In the distance behind me, the bell rung once again, signalling that it was time for afternoon lessons.

I turned to go back; there was no point in missing lessons on my first day. That wouldn't get me a very good reputation.

But then I heard a sound, coming from the depths of the forest. It sounded like someone had stepped on a branch with a lot of force, enough force to make the branch crack with their weight.

What lesson did I have next? Biology. Was it worth skipping? I had been in an advanced placement class back in Phoenix. The class here was probably well behind me, so I wouldn't be missing anything of consequence.

Then I heard that sound again.

That settled it. I was going to find what the cause of that sound is, and what the streak of light is.

The trees above my head were getting thicker and thicker as I moved deeper into the forest, blocking out the sun (but this was Forks, and the sun doesn't shine much, so it barely made any difference).

I slowed down my pace, not wanting to trip on this dangerously uneven ground. I had never been the most co-ordinated person. Back in Phoenix I got called clumsy all the time, since I had this great ability to fall flat on my face when walking along a completely flat surface.

Up ahead I could see that blur of light, speeding back and forth between two trees.

"Hello?" I called out, wondering if someone was playing a prank on the new girl.

At the sound of my voice however, the blur of light changed direction and started running further away from me.

"Wait," I cried, "what are you?" I started to sprint after it, determined to not let it get away.

I was really curious now. Who knew the town of Forks could hold such an exciting secret?

Suddenly my face made contact with the hard earthen floor. I had tripped over a rock in my haste.

I could feel a warm substance trickling down my leg. No-one needed to tell me that I had cut myself. I could smell the blood, that smell of rust that only blood has.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see that blur of light come charging towards me.

Maybe it was here to help…

It stopped when it got to me and I was amazed to see that it was one from the Cullen table, Jasper.

He sniffed the air around him, bent his head low over my injured leg, and bit it.

I cried out in pain, but I had walked so deep into the forest that there was no-one to hear me scream.

Suddenly, two more blurs of light burst out from the trees and attacked Jasper.

They pulled him off me and held him to the ground. I could see who they were, Alice and Emmett. How did they know I was being attacked?

Just then, a pain like no other started attacking my leg. It felt like my whole leg was in a fiery furnace. What was happening to me?

The last thing I remember before I blacked out was Alice standing over me and saying

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I truly am sorry."

**Well? **

**Was this as good as the first chapter? Please Review!**


	3. Longing

**Once again, thank you to all the reviewers.**

**i forgot to mention in the summary that it was canon pairings, so i'm saying it now.**

**Disclaimer - Still don't own it.**

* * *

**Jasper POV**

My head whipped around as she walked past. I could barely control myself. How were the others resisting her sweet scent? I wanted her blood, and I would have had it by now if it weren't for Emmett's hand on my leg, keeping me sitting at the table.

"Jasper, snap out of it" Alice snarled from where she was sitting. "I've seen what you do next, and trust me, it's not pretty."

Sometimes, I hated Alice. No, not Alice. I could never hate Alice. Just her gift. It always knew when to foil my plans.

The new girl had left the cafeteria by now, but her scent lingered. I put all plans involving her out of my head, so that I was 'invisible' to Alice, and excused myself to go get some air.

There she was, standing by her truck. The scent was not as strong out here and I could still smell it faintly, but I was strong enough to control myself.

With all my training as a soldier behind me, my plan of action came quickly. However, I needed to keep changing my mind constantly; otherwise Alice would see my master plan.

I ran towards the forest, slightly slower than my usual running pace, as I wanted to be seen. Once I was deep enough, I silently doubled back, praying that she had taken the bait.

I saw her walking into the forest, hesitating when the bell rang. She turned around and walked back towards the school building, and would have gone to her lesson had I not stood on a branch and alerted her to my presence. She was not scared as I expected her to be, merely curious.

I sped off again, into the distance, and ran back and forth between two trees, waiting for her to catch up. Humans are so slow.

I know it's not nice to play with your food, but a scent this sweet is a once in an existence opportunity, and I couldn't let it get away.

The girl broke out into what her species considered as running. I was just about to run to the next set of trees when the most delightful fragrance hit my nostrils and awoke the beast that lay within me. I raced back to where she lay; the silly girl had tripped and cut herself.

I couldn't control myself. The aroma was too overpowering. I knew Carlisle would be disappointed in me for straying from his diet.

I lowered my head and bit into the skin surrounding her wound. I was in heaven. This blood was better than any blood I ever tasted. If I had not been stopped by Alice and Emmett, I would have drank her dry.

**Alice POV**

I was keeping an eye on Jasper. I had been worried about him ever since I 'saw' him biting a human girl.

She looked about our age, so I presumed she was starting at our school today.

It was at lunchtime that he begun acting strangely. A group of people paused at our table while putting the remains of their lunch in the trash. I nudged Emmett, who put his hand on Jasper's leg in case there was trouble. Jaspers head whipped around and a saw Emmett tighten his grip.

Then, I was pulled into a vision. In this vision, Jasper followed this girl out of the canteen, and attacked her, in plain sight of any humans that may have been in the corridor.

I could not let Jasper expose our secret like that, so I leaned over the table and snarled,

"Jasper, snap out of it. I've seen what you do next, and trust me, it's not pretty."

"I'm sorry Alice; I don't know what came over me. I'm just going to get some air, alright?" apologised Jasper

I checked through his future, and once I was satisfied that there was nothing concerning the new girl, Bella, I let him go.

It was during Government after lunch that I had my next vision. Jasper was in the middle of the forest with Bella, who was bleeding freely.

I gestured to Emmett, who happened to be in my class, that we needed to go outside, so we made our excuses and left. We ran at top speed towards the forest, but we were too late. Jasper had just bitten Bella.

We still tried to save her. Emmett and I knocked Jasper off her, and Emmett held him to the ground. As I stood over Bella, I could see that the venom was already affecting her.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I truly am sorry." And I was. Who were we to condemn her to this life?

* * *

**Was it OK? Because i wasn't sure whether to write in a different point of view or not. **

**Please Review xoxoxo**


	4. Fire

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed or put me on alert. You're great.**

**So today, i was on a train with my friends, and they called me a vampire because my skin was sparkling!  I don't think they knew i took it as a complient though...**

**Thanks to everyone who told me they liked the different point of view. i shall try to do that more often, but it will mainly be Bellas POV.**

**Disclaimer - Unfortunately, i still don't own it.**

**Bella's POV**

_Previously - The last thing I remember before I blacked out was Alice standing over me and saying_

"_I'm so sorry, Bella. I truly am sorry."_

I kept drifting in and out of consciousness.

The one thing that remained constant was the fire, the everlasting pain.

First, just my leg was on fire, but then the pain slowly started moving throughout my body, so it felt like my whole body was alight.

Through the pain, I felt two rock-solid arms lift me up and carry me away. I was placed on a soft mattress, but that did nothing for the fire.

I had no control over my flailing limbs, and my body was curled up in pain.

Thankfully, I was unconscious throughout most of this pain, but when I was aware of my surroundings, I heard whispers of conversation that I presumed had something to do with what happened to me.

"Not Jasper's fault"

"Will she be ok?"

"What's she thinking?"

"Do we need to leave?"

I didn't know how these were related to me, I mean, how was anyone meant to know what I was thinking?

I don't know how lang i lay there. It fet like an eternity, an eternity of pain.

A fresh wave of pain swarmed through my body. I wanted to cry out with pain, but I must have already been screaming, as my throat was raw. I could feel my body moving, changing somehow beneath my clothes.

I could hear my heartbeat, hear its rhythm slowing down. Wait, slowing down? That can't be good. Doesn't that mean I'm dying or something? And how was it possible for me to hear my heartbeat anyway?

With a final thud-thud, my heart stopped and the fire was extinguished. But I was still breathing.

I could hear several figures breathing around me.

I took a deep breath, and opened my eyes.

* * *

** I know it's short, but theres only so much you can write about her change.**

**Please review - i'll give you a cookie!!!**


	5. Explanations

**I would like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. i got the most reviews for it than any of the others, so keep it up. i know you can do it...**

**Disclaimer - I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT ~sob~**

* * *

_Previously - I could hear several figures breathing around me._

_I took a deep breath, and opened my eyes._

A blinding light met my eyes, so unlike the darkness I had become accustomed to over the last few days. My eyelids snapped shut automatically – a reflex action. I gradually opened them again, letting them get used to the brightness.

I could make out the figures standing beside my bed. There were seven of them, and all were stunning. I recognised five of them from the Cullen lunch table at school. Thinking back to what Jessica had told me, the other two people must have been Dr Cullen and his wife. For some reason that I didn't know, they were all wearing sad, forlorn expressions, apart from Alice, who was jumping up and down and looking very gleeful.

"Bella".

I turned at the sound of my name. Dr Cullen was speaking to me.

"We are all so sorry for what has happened to you. We all know how painful the transformation is. We have been through it ourselves."

"Transformation? I'm not sure I know what you mean. What's changed about me?" I was really puzzled about this.

"Well, you're not exactly human any more, Bella." Dr Cullen explained, a slight grimace on his face.

I was sure he was having a joke now. Of course I was human. What else could I be? He then continued,

"My family, and now you as well, are vampires."

Yeah right. I wanted to laugh, but everyone was watching me, and they all had a serious expression on their faces.

"But that's impossible. Vampires don't exist. Anyway, you go out during the day, so you can't be vampires. I don't see any fangs either." I argued logically.

"Bella, those are just myths. We can go out in the day. We don't burn up in the sun either. We sparkle in the sun. We don't need fangs; we have very strong teeth and jaws. And in case you're wondering, we don't sleep in coffins. We don't sleep at all, actually."

"So that's why you all have really pale skin and bruises around your eyes. Is that why you're beautiful as well?" the more I thought about it, the more it actually made sense that they could be vampires.

"Yes Bella, that's the reason." And he gestured for Alice to come towards me, with a mirror.

I gasped. My appearance was magnificent. My hair was its usual brown colour, but had streaks of a rustic red in it. It came down to the middle of my back, in waves. My features were more defined and I looked like a model.

But my eyes were what scared me the most. They were crimson, rather than the gold the rest of the Cullen's had.

"My eyes… why are they red?"

"Ah yes. I didn't have the chance to explain about them. Our eyes reflect what we drink." answered Dr Cullen.

Drink? I hadn't thought about that. If I was now a vampire, I suppose I was going to have to drink blood. Yuck. I despised blood as a human. Would I like it now? But that still didn't explain why their eyes were gold. I allowed him to continue.

"Most vampires follow the traditional diet of human blood. Their eyes are red. Yours are red because you still have your human blood in your body. Our eyes are gold because we prefer to feed off animals. We do not believe it is right to take human lives. Our eyes will occasionally turn black, and that is because we are thirsty, and have exhausted our blood supply."

Ok, so now I know all about the eyes. What's next?

"Is there anything else I should know about being a vampire?" I asked. I wanted to know as much as possible about myself.

"Being a vampire has certain perks. You will be able to see a lot farther and in a lot more detail, your hearing is more advanced and you will now hear a lot more. You can run very fast now, faster than a plane. You will also be…" but he was interrupted by Emmett, who said,

"Vampires have super strength and are really strong, but none are as strong as me."

"Emmett, don't interrupt Carlisle to boast," scolded his adoptive mother.

"Sorry Esme" apologised Emmett.

So the other two vampires were called Carlisle and Esme.

"Certain vampires have special gifts. Jasper here has the power to feel your emotion and to change it. Alice can see the future and Edward can read minds." continued Carlisle, as if nothing had happened.

"But not yours." said Edward. "For some reason, your mind is blocked to me."

"How interesting. Anyway, that's about it Bella. Now, do you want to stay here and join our coven, as it's our fault you were condemned to this life?" asked Carlisle. I was relived he was giving me this option, as I didn't have anywhere to go.

"Thank you. That would be nice. I would appreciate that."

"Yay!" cried Alice, "Bella, I have to take you shopping. A sister of mine can't go around wearing clothes like that. Rose, you can come too." Alice bounced over to where I lay, and pulled me up.

"Wait right there, Alice." Ordered Esme, "Bella is our guest and besides, you can't take her to the mall, there are humans there, and Bella can't control her thirst yet. I know you're excited to have a new shopping partner, but I expected you to have more sense. Bella hasn't even hunted yet. Her throat must be killing her."

Up until now, I hadn't realised that my throat was hurting, but now that Esme mentioned it, I could feel a tingling sensation in the back of it.

"Edward, Emmett, take Bella out hunting. I trust you two to keep her in check." Carlisle said.

I resented being talked about in this way as if I was a little kid, but I knew Carlisle was right. Who knew how strong blood was going to appeal to me or how strong I was.

**i know there wasn't much action, but there will be more action in the next chapter. this was sort of a filler.**

**C'mon guys, hit that review button and tell me what you think.**

**you know you want to...**


	6. Hunting

**Once again, thanks to all who have reviewed or put me on alert or put me on their favourites list.**

**This chapter is dedicated to balletvaki, gracethebestestvampire and FRK921 as they are my most frequent reviewers and have reviewed the most chapters.**

**Disclaimer - i still don't own it**

* * *

I followed Edward and Emmett downstairs and outside into the forest bordering their house, if you could call it a house as it was more like a mansion.

I was extremely proud of myself, as I did not trip over once on their highly polished staircase, a feat the old Bella would have found impossible.

Edward and Emmett had already run off into the forest, clearly not noticing that I wasn't following.

"Hey, guys," I called, "I'm new at this whole hunting thing. You're going to have to tell me what to do and teach me how to hunt." I paused momentarily, taking in the sound of my new voice. It was much higher and sounded like bells. I clutched my throat, amazed.

Emmett walked into the clearing where I stood.

"OK squirt, I know you're thirsty, but ripping your throat out isn't going to do you any favours." I hastily lowered my hand from my throat. I suppose it must have seemed like I was trying to rip it out if you hadn't seen the shock on my face when I heard my voice.

"Oh, but I wasn't… never mind." I replied. "Can we start hunting now?"

"We just have to wait for Edwards signal. He's making sure the area is clear. We wouldn't want you to run into any humans. So while he's gone, I'm going to teach you the best way to hunt. We'll start you off with something really easy, like Elk. I prefer grizzly bears the best, especially when they've just come out of hibernation. That's when they're at their most irritable. They're fun to catch as well. You've just got to…"

"Emmett, I thought we were hunting elk, not grizzly bears." I interrupted him. I had only known him for a few short hours, but already I knew he had a tendency to get slightly off topic and ramble on a bit.

"Oh yeah. Thanks for reminding me. The best way to catch an Elk is to… well… I can't really explain it. You just have to follow your instincts. You'll know what to do, trust me."

Edward darted into the clearing just as Emmett finished speaking.

"We're good. No hikers today." He said to Emmett. Then he turned to me and said,

"There's some elk over in that direction." He nodded his head to the right. "I'll show you the best way to do it, then you can have a go." I was glad he wasn't making me hunt the elk with no idea of what to do. I would probably do it all wrong and make a fool out of myself.

We ran through the trees, stopping when we could hear heartbeats. The speed we reached while running was exhilarating. I knew one thing was for sure, I would never again obey another speed limit.

Edward crouched down, his nose almost touching the moist earth. Then he sprang up so fast and neatly landed on one of the elk. I heard a snapping noise, meaning Edward had broken the creature's neck. While watching him, I was amazed at how lethal he looked mid-spring. But I was also amazed at how beautiful he looked. He looked almost godlike. I immediately scolded myself for having these thoughts. I had known him for less than a day. Get a grip, Bella, I told myself firmly. I was so caught up with talking to myself that I nearly drowned out Emmett's booming voice,

"So Bella, you think you're up to the challenge? You better hurry up, or they'll all have run away."

I heard the challenge in his voice and, not wanting to be known as a coward, I dashed off into the distance. The elk had not got far, and I was able to follow their scent quite easily. I crouched down low nearby them, mimicking what Edward had done. I sprung out from my hiding place and landed right on top of the nearest elk. I snapped its neck with the smallest amount of pressure; Emmett hadn't been kidding when he said I would be strong now. Hesitantly, I lowered my lips to its neck, and took the smallest bite. I was amazed at how nice the blood felt against my burning throat. It wasn't repulsive at all.

I sensed Edward and Emmett standing behind me. I turned to look at them, and they were nodding their heads in approval. I didn't have time to say anything though, as my throat still itched. I took off running after the remaining elk. I could hear Emmett's and Edward's light footsteps behind me. They were following, at a distance.

I had the elk in my sights when a sudden gust of wind blew past me, bringing with it the most intoxicating scent. I immediately altered my course, and ran past the elk, following this new scent. I could now hear heavy footsteps behind me. I was obviously being chased and I knew I should stop before I hurt someone, but I couldn't. It was like I was being controlled by an inside force.

I don't know how long I ran for. Eventually, the footsteps behind me faded completely. I found it hard to believe that Edward and Emmett had stopped chasing me, but I also found it impossible to believe that I had outrun them.

I could see my prey up ahead. I took a flying leap, and crushed the creature. I bit deep into its neck and eagerly sucked the warm, moist blood. Once it had been sucked dry, I decided I needed to dispose of the carcass. I uprooted a tree and pushed the body into the hole. I then put the tree back in place.

Then the shock of what I had done sunk in. I was specifically told to hunt Elk. Only Elk. Boy was I going to be in trouble when I got back. Oh well. It just meant that there was one less moose in the world. Surely if Emmett could have his grizzly bear, I could have my moose. The Cullens would just have to sue me for it if they objected. I slowly ran back towards the house, holding my breath as I ran (at a human pace) past a human boy with his parents and sister. The boy was very tall and tanned, and he seemed intent on staring at my eyes, with fury coming out of his.

I was so pleased that I could control myself; the Cullens had told me it would be a lot harder than this. But looking back at the boy, I couldn't help but wonder what his problem was and why he was so angry. From here he looked as if he was shaking.

* * *

**Do you guys think i should do this chapter from Edwards point of view? Be honest.**

**I know you know what the purple/blue button at the bottom is for...SO USE IT!!!**


	7. Inquisitions

**thanks to all the reviewers. i only got 7 reviews for the last chapter. now, i know it's better than none, but when 14 people reviewed a previous chapter, and 30 people have this story on story alert, the numbers don't seem to match up. **

**this chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed the last one, so thats: balletvaki (again), gracethebestestvampire (again), FRK921 (again), Im Bettin On Alice, Gotsta Have My Hardy, Cokeocola78 and MissyAnne7448.**

**Disclaimer - I STILL DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

* * *

_Previously - I was so pleased that I could control myself; the Cullens had told me it would be a lot harder than this. But looking back at the boy, I couldn't help but wonder what his problem was and why he was so angry. From here he looked as if he was shaking._

When I arrived back at the Cullen household, the whole family were congregated on the front lawn, staring at me. Edward opened his mouth, presumably to shout at me for running off, but I was quicker.

"Edward, Emmett, I'm really sorry that I just took off like that. I couldn't control myself. That scent… it was just too sweet to resist."

As I said this, Carlisle's face fell. "How many," he asked, his voice trembling.

"Just one, I swear. There was only one around."

Carlisle and Edward exchanged a significant glance with each other.

"Well, it's not really her fault Carlisle. She's only a few hours old, and it takes the best of us decades to control their thirst. I had problems adjusting when I started living with you, and I obviously still have them." Jasper then turned to me, "I am truly sorry for what I did to you. I don't know how I will ever be able to forgive myself. I can feel the guilt coming off you, and it saddens me to know I caused it. I know how it feels to take a human life; I have taken more than anyone here."

Wait, human life?

"I think there must be some mistake here, Jasper. I've never taken human life."

Everyone's head snapped up and their eyes were locked on my face.

"Not human life?" questioned jasper, taking the words right from Carlisle's mouth. "But you said it was the sweetest scent you had ever smelled, and that there was nothing you could do to resist it."

"It was, but it was a moose I smelled, not a human."

A gasp rippled through the family, and they all exchanged glances and surprised looks with each other.

"So you're records clean?" asked Carlisle, "you haven't had human blood?"

"Not one drop." I replied.

"Amazing" breathed Jasper. "But then why can I feel guilt stemming from you?"

"Oh, that's because I wasn't strong enough to resist the scent of the moose. Stupid, I know. But I don't know why you told me it was hard to resist human blood. On my way back from… wherever I ran to, I passed a family. There was a man in a wheelchair, a young woman and another man. He was quite strange. Wouldn't stop staring and glaring at me." This time I saw the whole family looking panicked, though they changed their expressions when they noticed me looking at them. I pretended not to notice, and continued, "I could smell a new scent on the wind. Don't get me wrong, it was a nice smell, but it didn't smell edible. It was too floral. Anyway, I got one sniff of it and held my breath. I didn't want to risk harming whatever was out there."

The entire Cullen family were giving me astonished looks.

"Bella, you have the most amazing self control I have ever seen. No other newborn could have possibly refrained from attacking humans, let alone having the common sense to stop breathing. You're one of a kind!" exclaimed Carlisle. "However," he said, his tone more serious now, "There are some things we need to discuss. You haven't done anything wrong; we just need to inform you of some things. Please make yourself comfortable in the lounge. Edward and I need to talk, but we won't be long."

Immediately, everyone headed towards the house. I followed, curious as to what I was going to be told.

I took a seat next to Alice, who flung the TV remote into my hands so I wouldn't be bored while we waited. I switched the news on, wanting to be kept up to date as I hadn't seen it in a while. The headline stories had been told and it was reporting local stories. I sat bolt upright in my seat. That was my old house. That was my dad!

"Police in Forks are still investigating the disappearance of Isabella Swan, who went missing approximately 3 days ago. Her father, the police chief, is desperate with worry and hopes his men will prevail." reported the newsreader.

"I'm so sorry Bella." Esme had come over to me and was hugging me. "Unfortunately, you'll never be able to see him again. They can't know you're alive. I'm really sorry."

I just sat there, staring at the TV screen, still in shock. I only moved again when Carlisle and Edward entered the room. Edward took a seat and Carlisle stood where everyone could see him.

He cleared his throat to begin.

* * *

**Comments? Suggestions? It's that button below you press.**


	8. Treaty

**Thank you to all who reviewed. you're what keeps me going. i know it's been a while since i last updated, but schools been really hectic at the moment, and i have exams real soon, so just bear with me. thank you all for your patience.**

**this chapter is dedicated to MissyAnn7448 for being the first to review the last chapter. keep it up!**

**Disclaimer - if i owned it, do you really think i'd be writing on this site? I DON'T OWN IT PEOPLE**

_

* * *

_

_Previously - Carlisle and Edward entered the room. Edward took a seat and Carlisle stood where everyone could see him._

_He cleared his throat to begin._

"Bella, this may come as a bit of a shock to you, but vampires are not the only mythical creatures out there."

I could feel everyone watching me, waiting for my reaction, but this did not stop my jaw from dropping.

"There are in fact goblins, witches, werewolves, mermaids, Cyclops, giants, the list is endless."

Mermaids? Giants? I never thought it possible, although the fact that I was sitting here alive (or at least undead) and as a vampire meant I should always expect the unexpected.

"The species I'm talking about now is werewolves. Many years ago, when we came to Forks, our presence somehow changed the genes of the small Indian tribe near the coast. It would appear that whenever vampires are in the vicinity, a gene is triggered in certain males. These males then turn into werewolves to protect their tribe. It's actually quite amazing. If I could just get a sample of their DNA…" he let the thought go, returning to the topic at hand.

"Anyway, Vampires and Werewolves are natural enemies. Last time we were here, there were 3 in the pack. We didn't want to fight them, so we worked out a treaty. In this treaty it stated that we would not enter their land which is why Edward and Emmett could not follow you when you ran off. You had crossed the boundary line. It also stated that we were to never bite a human. Normally, I would see no reason to alert the wolves to this fact, and we would simply move town. But when you ran away, you said you saw a family of people. These people were Quileute people, and they are the ones that have the ability to shape shift."

"You mentioned that one of them was shaking. I believe that this was because he is a werewolf. They shake when they get angry. I think that if he was not with his family, he would have fought you, but he could not because his family is not allowed to know the secret."

Shoot, what had I done? I had just destroyed the life the Cullens had here, all because I was too weak to resist, and I had also nearly been destroyed myself in the process. I would never be able to defeat a werewolf, would I?

"By now, the other members of the pack will know and they will be plotting against us. We have broken the treaty in every single way and now must be punished."

I gulped audibly.

"Everyone, I am so sorry for the misfortune I have brought on your family. I should have been stronger and have been able to resist the smell of the moose, especially after all your warnings of sweet smells. If I had just stayed in Phoenix instead of moving to Forks, none of this would have happened. Instead, I have broken your family's treaty and probably made my father heartbroken. I'm really sorry I got you into this fight."

"Sorry?" boomed Emmett's loud voice, "What do you have to be sorry about? The wolves have had a fight coming to them for a long time. I've wanted to have a brawl with them ever since I heard about the treaty."

This did nothing to ease the guilt I was feeling, and by the look on Jaspers face I could tell that he was feeling the guilt through me.

This made me feel even guiltier, and tears started forming in my eyes, which started dripping slowly down my face. Where had they come from? Why was I crying? Everyone else was looking me in amazement. What, had they never seen someone cry before?

"Bella, I don't believe it! You're crying." gasped Carlisle in astonishment. "Remarkable."

"How is it remarkable? Surely you've all cried before?"

"We have Bella," said Alice, "but it was a very long time ago, before our change. You see, when you are changed, your body gets frozen at whatever state it was in, and it changes slightly. These changes mean that we have no use for a toilet, that we are infertile, and that we…well, that we can't cry."

"Wait, what does this mean?" I asked, very confused now. Was I some sort of freak vampire?

"Well Bella," began Carlisle, delight on his face, "I think I am correct in assuming we have just found your power."

* * *

**what did you think? be honest. please leave your comments and/or suggestions in a _review_**


	9. Powers

**Ok, Ok, I owe you all a big apology. I'm really sorry i took so long to update, but i've been really sick and i knew that if i wrote in that state, i'd end up killing half the characters. So i'm sorry. Forgive me please, i'm begging.**

**This chapter is dedicated to... TheCullensareAwesome, FRK921, and Twilighterr. Sorry i confused you all about her power. It will be better explained in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer - I think i owned twilight last night, but then i woke up.**

_

* * *

_

_Previously - "Well Bella," began Carlisle, delight on his face, "I think I am correct in assuming we have just found your power."_

Power? All I did was cry, what on earth could my power… Wait a minute, is he trying to tell me that my power is to cry? Man, that's lame. Why couldn't I have been psychic or a mind reader or something cool like that? I feel like a freak, being able to cry.

"Yes, your power," continued Carlisle when I didn't respond. "I will have to run some tests of course, to be sure, but I think your power is the opposite of Jasper's. Tell me, when you were human did you speak your mind a lot?"

"It would depend on who I was talking to. In Phoenix, I would only ever speak freely to my most intimate friends, and would guard my words with everyone else. Why do you need to know?"

"Interesting. The reason I ask is because I believe, and this is only a theory, that your power is triggered if you feel an emotion very strongly. Correct me if I am wrong, but when you started to cry, you were feeling particularly guilty, no? I think that that is the reason you cried. Would you object if I ran a few tests on you?"

Tests? What sort of tests? Sure, I wanted to find out the reason for my freakishness, but not if it meant I was some sort of vampire guinea pig. But still, knowing why I could cry would be very helpful.

"Sure," I relied cautiously. "But what type of tests are we talking about here?"

"Oh, don't worry Bella. These tests will not harm you. I just want to see what will happen if you are overwhelmed with an emotion other than guilt. Imagine the possibilities. Jasper will help us, of course. He will fire emotions at you, and we'll see what happens."

With these words, Carlisle turned on his heel and ran out of the room, with Jasper following closely. Sensing that they weren't going to wait, I ran after them.

When we stopped running, we were in the middle of a large clearing. The trees surrounding it were badly dented and it looked like most of them had been hacked away by a chainsaw.

Jasper noticed I was staring at the trees, and he said, "This clearing is not often used by us. It's where Emmett likes to come and practice his wrestling moves, and since none of us will wrestle him, he takes it out on the trees. He gets so chuffed when he wins."

Ha, Emmett being happy because he, a hard as stone vampire, won a fight against an inanimate tree.

"Ok Jasper," said Carlisle, "let's start off with something easy. To make sure my earlier theory was correct, let's start with guilt."

Jasper turned to face me, and within the space of a second, my eyes were watering.

What had happened to all these trees? All these beautiful parts of nature that had been badly mutilated just because I wasn't here to save them. What sort of monster was I?

"That's enough, Jasper," called Carlisle from the opposite end of the clearing.

Then the guilt eased up, and I became aware of tears on my cheeks. Had I been crying again? This time I didn't even realise it.

"Amazing. My theory was correct. I wonder, Jasper, let's try a different emotion. Go for something simple, something like… Happiness."

A wonderful feeling surrounded me, and nothing could ever bring me down. I finally knew that these people surrounding me were my real family, the place where I belonged.

"That will do Jasper. Calm her down now."

My happiness spurt was over, and I looked around to see what effect it had had. Jasper and Carlisle were lowering their hands from their eyes.

"Wow, Bella." Jasper said in astonishment, "I never knew you had it in you."

"Had what in me?" I asked eagerly. "What happened? What did I do?"

"You almost blinded us Bella. You were glowing. It must have been a really strong emotion for you."

Glowing? Wow.

"Let's try another emotion. Jasper, start the anger rolling."

Jasper turned to face me, and was just about to start transmitting the anger, when Carlisle changed his mind.

"Actually, stop. That emotion might be a bit overpowering, and I think she's been through enough today, with the stress of finding her power."

We collected Carlisle's notebooks in which he was recording the results of the experiment, and were just about to head home, when we detected a strange scent. It was very muddy, and murky. Jasper and Carlisle whipped their heads to the left, and lowered themselves into a crouch.

"What's going on?" I asked warily. My reply was only one word, and it came from Carlisle.

"Werewolves."

* * *

**Well? Please review and tell me what you thought. All reviews will be returned. **

**And if you have any ideas, please tell me because i'm almost out. (if you don't want anyone who reads the reviews to know your idea in case i use it, please PM me).**


	10. Accusations

**Here's the next chapter, my christmas present to you. It also happens to be the final chapter, so enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer - i do not own any characters, only this computer and a half eaten bag of crisps**

_

* * *

_

_Previously - "What's going on?" I asked warily. My reply was only one word, and it came from Carlisle._

"_Werewolves."_

Jasper's eyes flashed to Carlisle, and then back to the surrounding forest. They fixed themselves on one point, between two oak trees.

Jasper and Carlisle moved in unison, taking steps towards me. They were standing in front of me, but were still moving backwards. I moved back, towards the far edge of the clearing so I wouldn't be trampled on.

We stood still, waiting. It seemed like hours but I knew it only to be a few seconds.

Then one man stepped out of the trees, but he was flanked by four wolves. On the mans immediate right was a large, russet-brown coloured wolf. To the right of that was a wolf with deep grey fur. On the mans left was a chocolate brown wolf and then the last wolf had silvery brown fur.

The mans gaze fell upon Carlisle, then Jasper. It was as if he was sizing them up. Then his gaze met mine. His eyes narrowed, until they were nothing more than slits.

A wave of calm suddenly swept over the clearing. I looked at Jasper, just to confirm that this was his doing. It was. I could see the look of concentration that embraced his face. Carlisle took a step forward, preparing to speak to the wolves.

"Peace friends, peace. We mean you no harm."

"You may not mean us harm, but we mean to harm you. You have broken the treaty our fathers founded; the leech behind you is evidence enough for that. That makes you untrustworthy, and a threat to other people in our lands, and we have an obligation to protect them."

Next to me, Jasper shamefully lowered his head.

Carlisle continued, "You know that was never our intention. Yes, the treaty has been broken, and we are sorry for that. We deeply regret the misfortune that has befallen Bella, but unfortunately there is nothing we can do to rectify that."

In the distance I could hear several pairs of footsteps running towards the clearing. I hoped that's not more wolves; we are outnumbered enough as it is.

"Wolves, we acknowledge that the treaty has been broken on our side, but we have no desire to fight you. We plan to move to our house in Alaska very soon so we will no longer be a threat to Forks. Until that time, we will not be making public appearances as an extra precaution. Bella has agreed to join us and our 'vegetarian' diet. You have no need to worry about us."

The footsteps were louder now, nearly upon us.

"Why should we let you move to Alaska?" questioned the wolf leader. "Our job is to protect everyone, even those living in Alaska. We would not be doing our job if we allowed you to leave here alive."

"I am sorry to hear that you feel that way, but it is foolish and irresponsible of you to let your pack fight a fight that they will clearly not win. You are greatly outnumbered."

From the shadows of the trees behind us came the rest of the Cullen clan. They emerged one by one, and stood with us, each taking up a stance. Surprisingly, Edward stood next to me.

The expression on the wolves' faces had turned from one of confidence to one of fear. The leader noticed this and said,

"We will not risk our lives fighting you, you are not worth it."

This earned a snarl from Rosalie.

"but know this, leeches, we do not give up. We _will_ be back and next time we _will_ fight.

Then he retreated from the clearing, the rest of his pack following.

Everyone waited until we could no longer hear their footsteps, then they relaxed their stances and smiled at each other. They were all hugging their respective partners/ Edward came over to me.

"Can we talk?" he asked

"Sure," I replied.

He led me off towards the edge of the clearing vacated by the wolves.

"Bella, somehow I feel all that with the wolves was my fault. Stupid, I know, but I couldn't help worrying for you. I know we have barely spoken before now, but I wish to change that. Maybe we could… if you don't mind… could we possibly… hang out more?"

He wouldn't meet my eyes as he said this. The way he asked, it was as if he was asking to marry me rather than permission to talk to me.

"Of course Edward. I'd love to talk to you more."

Alice came bounding up to us and locked us both in an excited embrace.

"I knew it, I knew it!" she cried, "it's so good when my visions come true."

I looked at Edward and caught him staring at me. We shared a smile, one that said 'Alice will be Alice'.

Once she left us we walked back to the house.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Edward asked.

"How about we start with the basics? What's your favourite colour?" I asked him

I put my head back and smiled. This could be the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

* * *

**So there you have it. The story's over. You know what would make me happy? REVIEWS!! Go on, press the button. You know you want to...**


End file.
